


can't, won't, shan't, shouldn't, wouldn't

by SugarPineapple



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Don't worry, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Pining, Probably OOC?, Short, Short Chapters, Swearing, don't expect updates lol, just a little, reference to video game mechanics, they will get therapy, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPineapple/pseuds/SugarPineapple
Summary: Akira knows what's expected of him. A perfect leader for a group of vigilantes. An obedient student avoiding trouble during his probation. A silent kid living in the attic until he leaves. A make-shift therapist for those he befriends.Yet, Akira doesn't know what's expected of him. Akechi keeps him on his toes so he has to be a little more like himself, whatever that means.Still, a mere crush won't get in the way of the plans the Phantom Thieves have laid out. It can't.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 4





	1. can't

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first work here. i hope it's not too ooc. i'm fine with a little constructive criticism, but i'm not really looking for it. this is just for fun. you shouldn't expect this to be updated often, but it'll be pretty short anyway. it's mostly an exploration of feelings, so not much will actually happen (probably not)
> 
> i hope to be finished writing this before the end of the year, but i guess we'll see

Akira knows what's expected of him. A perfect leader for a group of vigilantes. An obedient student avoiding trouble during his probation. A silent kid living in the attic until he leaves. A make-shift therapist for those he befriends.

Someone who won't fall apart because of a _crush_. How laughably _pathetic_ would that be?

Maybe he would know it's more than that, no, _realise_ it's more than that, _accept_ it's more than that if he was under less pressure, but he can't let it be more than that. Can't. It'd ruin everything if it was more than a crush. He _can_ however repress those feelings and any other unpleasantries that flit and slip through the façade that covers even the most public and private parts of himself, the mask that hides it from even himself. He's not so weak.

It's okay. It's okay.

It'll be okay.


	2. won't

Akira doesn't know what's expected of him. Akechi keeps him on his toes so he has to be a little more like himself, whatever that means. He supposes he'd know if he stopped hiding behind pretences and lies and omissions and half-truths (Know what? Well, everything really.) but it's not like he needs to. Nothing needs to go anywhere with the detective. It's really just for information. Really.

What ulterior motive could Akira possibly have?

Time spent with Akechi is good. Akira's not a perfect leader, obedient student (maybe a little), silent kid, or a make-shift therapist. He doesn't have to rip out his heart and present it in a bloody little wrapped package, but he doesn’t have to protect it either. He knows nothing good or healthy could come from any intimate relationship with Akechi considering everything, but he desperately wants to try to help him, to protect him, to let him grow, to free him, to be with him. But he won't. Fate gets its way every time, he knows. So he won't go against the mould. What else are the automatic responses in his head for, if not to force him to follow the laws of the selfish bitch called fate?

It's fine. It's fine.

It'll be fine.


End file.
